


To Russia with Love

by shamarmon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamarmon/pseuds/shamarmon
Summary: Victor and Yuuri are making plans to head to Russia together for the next competition (Spoilers up to Episode 7)





	

“Say the name of the Moscow airport we’re heading to ten times, Yuuri.”  
“Sheremetyevo, Sheremetyevo, Sheremetyevo, Sheremetyevo, Shere…”

Yuuri paused for a gasp of breath and looked up at Victor expectantly. The older man let a small smile spread across his face before he turned it into a huge grin. “I only counted 4 and half times, Yuuri.”

Yuuri blushed and continued stumbling over the name of the airport. Victor told himself he just wanted his student to be prepared for everything the trip would throw at him both on and off the ice, but Yuuri was also the most adorable person in the world stumbling over Russian words. And that was beside the point. 

Victor shook himself out of that thought and found Yuuri giving him the same look. Ah, he must have finished already. “Good job, Yuuri. Let’s get going.” Truth be told, he was tired from fending off questions about the kiss from reporters since Yuuri received his medal. Victor personally felt like Yuuri’s amazing performance and quadruple flip were much more important and exciting, but both of them had handled the interrogations well. 

As Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hand to pull him towards the door, Yuuri asked, “And should I be memorizing the name of our hotel, too?” Victor turned around to give him a bewildered look. “What hotel?”

Yuuri looked equally confused in response. “The hotel that we’ll be staying at? In Russia?”

Victor chuckled softly. “Ah, Yuuri, of course you will finally experience MY hospitality by staying at my apartment!” Yuuri’s face immediately flushed bright red. “Oh, uh, of course, I guess…”

Victor dropped Yuuri’s hand and turned around again. “Well, if it’s that horrible of a place to stay, I can find us a suitable hotel.” He took half a step towards the door before his hand was once again in Yuuri’s. “No!” the young skater yelled. Victor found himself smiling again as he turned to face Yuuri. “What?” he said, quickly wiping the smile off his face. 

Yuuri was blushing even more than before, if it was possible. “Um, well, I was hoping you would say that. I was just thinking it was too good to be true.” Victor’s heart fluttered as Yuuri continued, “I would really love that, please, Victor.” 

Victor’s expression softened and he gave Yuuri’s hand a squeeze. “Alright, Yuuri. Let’s go. But, I’ll warn you about something.” Yuuri tilted his head to the side and gave him a quizzical look. Victor smiled coyly and said, “I only have one bed.” He studied Yuuri’s face for an adorable change of expression, but was disappointed to see his frozen face. Victor was just about to give up on a reaction when Yuuri gulped, maintaining eye contact, and said, “I had hoped for that, too.” This time it was Victor’s turn to blush furiously. Yuuri strengthened his grip on Victor’s hand and said, “Come on, you said it’s time to get going.” 

As Victor watched Yuuri purposely drag him towards the door, he felt a strange mix of emotions that he hadn’t felt since, well, the kiss. Pride at how amazing Yuuri was skating. Affection for how much Yuuri had grown under his unconventional instruction. However, the best emotion was this strengthening connection between them that Yuuri had announced (to the whole world) was “love.” 

Victor thought again about kissing Yuuri after the performance and how he really wanted to do it again, away from the prying eyes of the crowd. The kiss was a public (and hopefully soon private) promise to stand by him. It was unspoken but somehow more powerful than if it was. And unlike his other promises, Victor had a feeling that he wouldn’t be forgetting this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you to Becca (@nondairyray) for editing, and thank you to God for making Victuuri canon


End file.
